


Tongue Fucking

by swtalmnd



Series: Worth the Wait [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bingo, Community: inceptiversary, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a plan for how to proceed with their sex after the blowjob against the door, and Eames is very happy to follow his point man once more into the breach. And by breach I mean bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 5th of 7 short fics in a series for 2016 kink bingo; I'm determined to get two intersecting Bingo lines. And write a lot of porn.
> 
> Takes place immediately after Part 4, _Adrenaline Sex_.
> 
> Thank you to mycitruspocket & kate_the_reader for encouragement and beta help!

Arthur looked into Eames' face and saw honest desire in his face, and the same need that had been building in Arthur since the first night of the job. He kissed Eames again and slid his hands down to ruck up that ugly shirt, tugging until Eames got the idea and worked himself out of it. 

"I'm going to suck you off," said Arthur conversationally, "and then you're going to put your tongue up my ass, and then you're going to fuck me until we both see stars."

"That," said Eames, gasping as Arthur's hands found their way into his roomy pleated pants, "g-good plan, that's a good, um, plan."

Arthur smirked at him, hand curled around his pleasantly-sized cock. "Get naked and into bed, Mr. Eames." He let go with a soft sigh.

"I always follow your lead," said Eames with a grin, stepping back to strip off far more efficiently without Arthur's interference.

"No you don't," said Arthur, getting his own clothes the rest of the way off, and making sure his suit was at least laid over a chair where it wouldn't be too wrinkled.

"I do when it's sensible," said Eames. "Come on, let's see how nice the bed is."

Arthur paused, naked, to grab the lube and condoms out of Eames' luggage -- his own bottle was rather depleted.

"Hurry up, love," said Eames, bouncing naked on the bed, which was big and solid and didn't squeak or smack the wall when he did. All good signs, given their plans for it.

"You wanted me to stop for these," said Arthur dryly, tossing the packages at Eames.

Eames caught the bottle and let the condoms fall to the bed. "You're right, my mistake," he said with a grin.

Arthur found himself grinning back, shaking his head because this was real, he had Eames actually in a bed and apparently willing to do his bidding, at least for sex. "How long is this obedience going to last?" he asked, crawling up Eames' body with as much grace as he could manage in order to get a kiss.

"As long as you keep being sensible and wanting me," said Eames, voice rough and warm. 

Arthur let out a very satisfied sound and rewarded him with another deep, possessive kiss. "I like the sound of that," he said. He slid down Eames' strong body, feeling how much better it was in reality -- dreams could never really get the tiny details of sex, for him, especially not with someone he didn't know intimately.

"Do you, now?" asked Eames, sounding intrigued. He was smiling when Arthur looked up, but there was something hopeful about it that Arthur filed away for later.

Arthur grinned up at him, crouched over his cock and already thinking about how it would feel in his mouth. "I really do," he said, and then he licked a stripe up Eames' cock, pleased to find him tasting of nothing more than clean skin and musk. He was even more pleased to hear Eames whimper softly.

Eames was uncut, thick and long, and Arthur was looking forward to all the ways he'd make use of Eames' cock before whatever it was they were doing came to an end. Arthur didn't draw things out this time, wanting Eames to get the same rush of sex that he'd given Arthur, that first hit of pleasure that would prime them both for the rest of their evening. He sucked Eames down in slow increments, filling his mouth and throat, the foreskin wrinkling pleasantly against his tongue.

Arthur let out the occasional small sound of contentment as he sucked, finding Eames a very agreeable partner, neither grasping nor thrusting. Eames' big hands were stroking at Arthur's hair, freeing it even more from the gel, and his thighs quivered pleasantly with the strain of staying still. Arthur rewarded him by rolling his balls and sucking harder, trying to get him off fast and hard.

Eames obliged, coming with a shocked cry as Arthur took him to the root. Arthur slid his mouth back up, sucking the whole way, feeling the pulse of Eames down his throat and across his tongue.

He swallowed, let Eames' cock slip free, then swallowed again, licking his lips. "Not bad, you've been having your fruit."

"Pineapple juice," gasped Eames. "You're amazing."

"Do we need to shower before this next part?" asked Arthur. He'd washed thoroughly this morning in anticipation, but their exit had been a lot more active than he'd intended.

Eames shook his head. "I don't mind a bit of clean sweat," he said. "Kiss me first, though?"

"I'll even kiss you after," said Arthur, moving up for a deep, greedy kiss. He liked that Eames asked, more than he'd expected something like that to please him. "Maybe get a towel, though."

Eames huffed a laugh, still a bit breathless from his orgasm. "Yeah, it'll be good to avoid a wet spot, anyway," he said. He slid out from under Arthur without a single argument and headed into the bathroom, coming out with two clean towels, a hand towel, a wash cloth, and a cup of water. "Lazy clean-up will be worth the prep," he said, helping Arthur get situated on top of the towels.

"It's brilliant," said Arthur, pulling Eames down for one more greedy kiss. "Now get that mouth where it belongs."

"Yes, darling," said Eames, impishly obedient. He took the position Arthur had been in a few minutes ago, poised between Arthur's legs, only this time Arthur was lounging face down with his hips tilted up just enough to present his ass to Eames.

Eames let out a small, hungry sound. "Christ, you have the best arse, even your trousers didn't do it justice."

"My trousers are fine," said Arthur, amused rather than annoyed. "You love my suits."

Eames laughed. "I really do, now that I know I can."

Arthur looked over his shoulder. "You really didn't know before?"

Eames pressed a kiss to one pert globe. "I hadn't looked past the point man, I suppose," he said. He parted Arthur's cheeks and got on with the task at hand, while Arthur let his head fall back to the pillow.

Eames licked Arthur, first at his tailbone, then down near his balls, then a teasing stripe that skipped over where they both wanted it most. He teased his tongue in the valley of Arthur's arse, scraped his teeth at the firm curves, and pressed kisses all up and down until Arthur made an impatient noise. That got him to finally press his lips to the pucker he'd been avoiding. 

Arthur groaned, hips tilting up and legs opening just a little wider. "Tease," he said, looking back again so Eames could see his smile.

Eames smiled back tentatively, then dove back in and started licking in earnest. His plush lips and agile tongue worked Arthur with eager expertise, a mix of skill and enthusiasm that was almost as good for Arthur as the physical pleasure itself. Arthur could feel himself opening, spine and balls tingling with pleasure, cock hard and wet against the towel beneath him, the rough cloth a delicious counterpoint to Eames' slick tongue. The tingle coalesced into tension, and Arthur moaned shamelessly, rubbing himself against the towel, wondering if Eames would keep going long enough for Arthur to get off like this.

Arthur decided to table that experiment for another day, not wanting to risk that he wouldn't be able to come a third time.

"Eames, Eames, I'm ready," Arthur moaned, shifting his knees under him so he could lift himself higher. "I need you to fuck me before I come."

Eames groaned and bit one of Arthur's cheeks gently. "You need some fingers first, love," he said.

Arthur's stomach tightened to hear the desire in Eames' voice, to know that he'd done that. "Yeah, but hurry," he said, arching and stretching like a horny cat.

Eames laughed, low and rough, and wiped his mouth on the towel, then found the lube and condoms. He got himself ready first, then slid two thick, slippery fingers into Arthur's greedy arse. "Ohh, that's it, you're so perfect like this."

"Good thing it's not a dream," said Arthur, hips moving, taking the fingers deeper. "I remember exactly how we got here."

"Arthur, Arthur, you'll have me checking my totem in no time," he said, tone full of wonder and face warm with affection as well as desire. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Good timing," said Arthur with a huff. "Hurry up and fuck me and you'll feel even luckier."

Eames laughed and bent down to lick at Arthur's tailbone, trailing kisses over his upturned arse and along his spine, gently biting as he slipped in a third finger. "You're almost ready, darling."

"Yes, yes, now," said Arthur, barking it over his shoulder like an order, too impatient to wait another moment for Eames' solicitousness.

"Yes, now," agreed Eames, something passing over his face as he pulled his fingers out. He gripped Arthur's hips and slowly pressed his thick cock into Arthur, every glorious fat inch of it sliding in on plenty of lube and desire.

"Fuck, yes," said Arthur, letting his head hang down, forehead touching the pillows. 

Arthur waited until Eames was fully inside him and then gave a little squeeze, just to hear Eames moan in that gravelly voice of his. "Yeeees."

Eames let out a soft gasp, hands tightening, and he started to pull out slowly.

"No, fast and hard," said Arthur, pressing back. "We'll do slow after a nap."

"Your wish," gasped Eames, sliding back into Arthur hard enough to jolt his whole body, "my command."

Eames set a punishing pace after that, bringing back the rush of adrenaline, the breathlessness of the chase, but so much better with Arthur's heart pounding and Eames' voice echoing in the room, joined by Arthur's own low moans. The bed stayed right where it was, only creaking a little as they put it through its paces, but their cries soon grew loud enough for Arthur to be thankful for well-insulated walls. Arthur braced up on his knees and elbows so he could take the pounding, so he could really feel it every time Eames' hips collided with his.

They'd both been worked up enough, even after the blowjobs against the door, that it didn't take too long before Arthur felt the tingling pleasure turning to something more, consolidating into a delicious tension at the core of him. He reached down to stroke himself, the small sensation giving him the last push he needed. "Fuck, Eames, fuck!" cried Arthur, coming hard. 

"Yes, Arthur, fuck!" echoed Eames, thrusting a few more times before reaching his own peak and crashing right over the edge. Arthur clenched around him, feeling the pulse of him coming and thinking that another day he might enjoy being really filled, feeling Eames inside him afterward.

That, however, was a very dangerous sort of thought, so instead he rolled out of the wet spot and spread his legs, grinning up at Eames. "Clean us up and let's sleep off the crash," he said, not quite making it a question.

Eames grinned right back. "Conveniently, I've got something for that," he said, moving immediately to do Arthur's bidding. He disposed of the condom and used the warm water to wet the wash cloth, cleaning Arthur first and then himself, drying them both and then finally tossing the whole mess of towels off to one side.

Arthur got himself into the bed and held the covers up for Eames. "Come on," he said. "We'll get room service when we wake up."

"That," said Eames, curling right into Arthur and gathering him close, "sounds like the perfect plan."

"Of course it does," said Arthur with a smirk. "I'm the best at planning."

Eames chuckled, already sounding sleepy. "You really are," he said, pressing soft kisses to Arthur's neck and shoulder.

Arthur spooned back against him, mind worrying over a few little details but mostly feeling pleasantly satiated and very satisfied with his life choices.


End file.
